


bearer of time, giver of faith

by p1erregasly



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slice of Life, Symbolism, river symbolism, so much symbolism i'm just going to tag it again, that one river scene, time symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1erregasly/pseuds/p1erregasly
Summary: will tries to hold on to the past, but the river has other plans for him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	bearer of time, giver of faith

The river is merely a continuation of Will’s journey. It does what time has been doing all along; dragging him forward, from one thing into another. The palms of his hands are white as bone – God, why does he keep reminding himself of those half-degraded horses in no man’s land? – but his fingers are flushed red. He scrubs them against his tunic vigorously and it sets fire to his fingertips, sending sparks down his arms all the way up to his shoulders. It doesn’t get rid of the colour.

When he’s presented with a low-hanging branch that reaches across the stream, he doesn’t hesitate to grab onto it. He prays it will assist him in his futile attempt to get on dry land, but his pleads appear to fall on deaf ears. The water rushes past at deafening speeds, painfully oblivious to the importance of the orders he has been assigned. It rolls on around him and joins back together right after, unchanged. It’s as if he’s not even there.

He claws at the branch, struggling to keep his head above the watery grave that pushes down on him from all sides. The branch claws right back, thorns like barbed wire digging into his already injured hands. Water enters his mouth, his nose and his eyes, but he tilts his head skywards with all of the energy left in his body. He whispers to the wind. 

“Almighty and Everlasting God, by whose Grace Thy servants are enabled to fight the good fight of faith and ever prove victorious.” 

His entire body is shaking with the effort it takes him to hold on. The river moves onward every split second, doesn’t stop for Will or anyone else. This same water will never pass him again. Deep down he realises he’s wasting time, but the prayer flows determinedly from his mouth like blood from his wounds.

“We humbly beseech Thee so to inspire us, that we may yield our hearts to thine obedience and exercise our wills on Thy behalf. Help us to think wisely, to speak rightly, to resolve bravely, to act kindly, to live purely.”

His words ooze into the river and float out of reach, hopefully to a place where they will be heard. It won’t be long until Will loses his grip and joins them downstream.

“Bless us in body and in soul, and make us a blessing to our comrades. Whether at home or abroad, may we ever seek the extension of Thy Kingdom.”

Maybe it’s better this way, he thinks. The current tugs at his legs with such a force he’s worried his shoes will be ripped from his feet. He briefly wonders if this is what it feels like to be quartered. 

“Let the assurance of Thy presence save us from sinning. Support us in life, and comfort us in death. O, Lord our God accept this prayer for Jesus Christ's sake.”

If he goes back now, he’ll have to revisit the events of the past few hours. He’s not ready for that – he supposes he never will be. Water floods over his lips, freezing them as it pours into his mouth. He chokes on it, sending a sharp pain down his throat that ricochets in this chest. The river will take him where he needs to be.

“Amen.”

He gives in, lets go and is immediately swallowed by the water, interwoven with its destination. In this moment, all he has to do is exist. Nowhere is safe in war, but the river is everywhere at the same time. And it shall carry him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this very niche fic.  
> Feedback is welcome as always :)


End file.
